STAND IN THE RAIN!
by mightynicky
Summary: LIZZIE IS ONLY 18 YEARS..WITH A TERRIBLE PAST!NO ONE KNOWS.BUT WHATS WORSE IS THAT SHE CAN'T TELL ANYONE,SO SHES STUCK.WILL HER FRIENDS COME THOUGHT?OR WILL THEY BE TO LATE? oh and sorry if it's not good.this is my first time but i suck at spelling sorry


it was simple send her to a safe place or have her mently scared for life

my name is lizzie am 18 years old i am a victom of murder ive been stalked my whole life i was living in miami for the past culple years and now im beging a new life in a new 25,2009lizzies p.o.v

it was october 26,2009 lizzie was in a boat heading into her new was in her crate coming up with lyrix to a song shes been writing.

can you frogive yourself for yourself?  
your crying out for help,no one hears u.  
no one understands,u can't help urself your all alone.  
crying out for help ..why does one hear you..... why don't people lisson.... when your on your knees begging for someone to come.  
pull u from the edige.... why doesn't anyone hear you ....why does no one hear your call when your shouting as loud as u can...can anyone save me...can anyone pull me back.  
why does no one hear meee.

that was a complete fail she thought she diden't think her song had meaning yet it looked out side of her creat and looked up at a sign that said new the boat stopped and the heard a horn from the boat,and someone yelling get this creat to the zoo new were on a schadule!  
she was loaded on a van and on her way to her new hoped it would be she got to her destination she was a little scared to go out and meet instinks tell her not to trust she was now in her habitat she was a little worried mostly the fact that the zoo care taker just threw her in the sudding four figures jumped out of no wear and made her fall penguins stood before her she jumped up and dusted hefself off one of the youngest penguins burts out with

Hella im privete;he said in a friendly tone then the leader penguins slaped privete over the head privete he said u don't know she could be a spy or not"he yelled i am not a spy'lizzie said in her own defince how do whe know that for sure''he asked cause im not even sure what a spy is plus im 18 duh"she said uh-huh''he said in saspison well im skipper and this is kawlsaiki and rico"he said they all shook hands or flippers and continued with thair business

a few hours later lizzie was working on putting her little room area togather with pic for her friends and the things they made for her when she loved getting pic from her friends they always mail her things like one of her best friends kinley who's dad was the genrel in skippers elite force but they diden't know that yet that the genrel knew her much less was a friend of eventuly find out when kinley comes to viset lizzie

she was sitting in her bed thinking things over when suddenly marline burst in sending her into fight mode(she knew a little bit of fighting from kinley when they were playing around in the baise)that saprised marline so she steped back

ohh im so sorry marline''lizzie told her

i diden't hear you come in''she said as she smiled

hey i just came in to say hi and see if u need herlp or anything''marline said

nah im ok now i am elmost finished''lizzie said wile getting up

ok then...do you want me to show you around''she asked

yea sure i would like that''lizzie told her

she fisihed with what she needed to get finished and they went on the was loving it she was making progress with meating new people they got to the penguins as they were training and she diden't realize what they were doing she diden't notice they were coming toword her they diden't notice her standing thair ither so they ramed right into her knocking her to the they realise what they had done they rush to her side

hey u ok"kawaski asked

u alright thair miss?''skipper asked

dear im so sorry sweety u sure ur ok''privete asked

eahwwa uuuaha"rico mouthed i don't know what that means lol???

yea i..im fine guys''she said back lying a little

she tryed getting up but fell agine making them look at her consernd marline to she seemed weak for some reason or mabe it was just them being paranioid though she diden't wanna get off the ground

um sweety are u sure ur ok"skippy asked

im fine!!! i just wanto lay here for a wile"lizzie blurted

they heard her but they just diden't lisson so they scraped her of the ground and brought her inside they cheak her out and stuff but she was ok now so that was good for her..she never liked people feeling sorry for her or freaking out about her getting hurt(with skipper and his team she would have to get used to it)

guys guys i told u im fine sand back!!'she yelled

someone says- hey we just wanna make sure we diden't hurt u sweety they say

sorry guys it's just ive had a bad past with guys touching me''she mumbled

they looked at her as if they were telling her to go on with the story......but she coulden't tell them this...she was scared what thay might say to her 


End file.
